What Matters More
by Oshiu Sama
Summary: Hinata and Shino! It's my First, be nice RxR please!


_read and find out who Hinata ends up with in this story_

_What Matters More_

He never liked seeing her like this. She was so distant from him right now, not the fun-loving-person she had been in the past. He had found her on his footstep this evening, not even twenty minutes ago. He looked at her, her long hair tucked behind her ear as she stared blankly at the TV. 'Why do you worry about it?' he asked, taking her hand in his. Her sad lavander eyes went to him, silence upon her. He pulled her from the couch and headed down the hallway for a bit of privacy...

In the room, he sat her down on the bed, a small smile on his face. 'Look, don't worry to much about that.He was an ass to think otherwise.' He ran his hand through her dark purple hair, pushing it away from her face. 'You'll find someone...and when you do, it'll be someone who cares for you, protects you. Everything you ask for in a guy,' His thumb traced over her cheek as he looked into her eyes. 'He'll attend to you when you are sleep, watch when you sleep lovingly...' He watched as her eyes closed, a small smile coming to her face. His eyes stayed on her lips, a brick in his throat. 'Kiss you the way you want...' he breathed. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. What possessed him to do this to her was beyond him. How would she react to this... oh, he was surely going to Hell for this. Sure his heart ached because she was in pain, but that happened a lot when she was like this because he cared for her.

Both palms were on her cheeks as continued with the kiss. What was he doing? What was he thinking? Apparently nothing at the moment, considering his mind was a blur of thoughts. He was like her close friend that could be considered a brother and here he was kissing her. Pulling his thoughts together, he pulled away and focused on her face. She had hints of roses in her cheeks as her eyes gazed at him. He wouldn't tell if she was shocked or angry at him. His breath almost ceased as she placed her hand on his cheek. Her thumbs rested on his lips as she whispered, 'Kiss me again.' Okay, he thought he had a heart attack right then and there. He couldn't tell if he was relieved or shocked by the words that came out of her mouth.

His body moved on its own, coming closer to her. He brushed his lips with hers, a shiver going down his spine. When he whispered her name, she placed her hands on his thighs and pushed herself closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her into his lap. When she settled against him, he ran his left hand down her thigh, feeling her skin through the black thigh highs she wore. He deepened the kiss, enjoying the closeness they were sharing at this moment. If she left him at this moment, he would surely die.

'I..' she breathed. He could tell that she was hot, for the simple fact that she couldn't catch her own breath. He pulled back from the kiss and whispered, 'Don't say anything, love...let me handle this...' She moaned when he slipped his tongue in her mouth, falling against his body as his hands pushed her shirt up. 'I...'

'Just let me...' he whispered, adjusting her in his arms as he turned over to placed her on the bed. He would prove to her that he loved her, more than the one she wanted to be with. He was going to show her that he truly cared for her.

Once the obstacle of clothes were out of the way, he pulled the covers over their lower half and gazed down at her. God, she was beautiful against the dark blue sheets he had. Her pale skin seemed to glow under him. She was staring at him in such a way that if he was standing, he would have been knocked to his knees.He ran his thumb against her lips, smiling a bit to himself. 'My love...' he whispered. She ran her hand through his black spiked hair, a smile coming across her lips. He wasted no time adjusting against her and only hoped that he didn't scare her. A moan escaped her lips as he placed his hands on either side of her. He pushed up against her, filling that glorious space of Heaven that he had only dreamed about. He shut his eyes, listening to her in the sudden awe that came from the experience. He opened his eyes half way and noticed the pleasure that was upon her gorgeous, pale face. He pulled back, feeling her hands go along his spine as he slowly pushed back in. She breathed his name, leaning her head back against the pillow. The steady movement into her was pure bliss, and he loved the way she ached for him.

Watching her, his breath came out in pants as he continued, picking up the pace a bit. Her soft voice called for him, and when his name laced the innocence she had in her moan, he nearly lost it. Suddenly, he came into something that was quite sensitive, considering the fact that she had gasped. His mind collasped around him as he pushed her further over the edge. How long was he going to stand this... how long was she going to stand this? When he heard his name come from her again, he knew he could hold back anymore. His arms gave out and he laid his head next to hers, feeling her hands latch into his hair. His name slipped from her lips near his ear and everything blurred together. His body tensed as he met her through the heavenly bliss that they shared. If he knew it would be like this...he would have made him move sooner...

* * *

She laid there sleep on her side, her hair spread behind her on the pillow she laid on. His fingers ran down her arm and then back up to her shoulder to repeat the loving movement again. His eyes stayed on her, watching her like he had promised when he had spoke to her. He wondered, if she didn't come to him, who would she have gone to on this night.He allowed his eyes to travel over her curves that were hidden under the sheets. She was so close to him, yet slightly distant from him.

'Why the face?' he heard. Her sweet voice broke through the silence of the room. His eyes met hers and he wondered what to say to her. Sorry wasn't going to cut it this time. He could lie, tell her it was a mistake to come to him, especially when she was that vunerable. But, that would only break her heart and he knew she would never talk to him ever again after that. He wasn't going to do that... not to her. Not to the person he had loved from a distance for too long. 'You could have went to anyone, but you came to me...' he whispered. She moved closer to him, closing the gap between them. She placed her hand on his cheek, smiled sweetly at him and whispered, 'But you love me more than he does, right, Shino?' He smiled as she closed her eyes, slipping her hand in his underneath the covers. With his free hand, he pulled the covers over her shoulder and kissed her forehead. He never thought that his love for her really mattered that much...there had been times when he thought it did, but she only proved it. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. 'You're right, Hinata...it does matter more...more than you think...'

* * *

_Well, what did you think? Let me know will ya!_


End file.
